The last Assult part 1 updated
by 13thJackal
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's. Shepard would go through hell for her crew. Shepard never needed her crew then as much as does now .


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff relating to it. None of it. All BioWare's.

rating M

This is the start on the last battle.

Shepard never needed her crew then as much as does now .

Shepard would go through hell for her crew.

Shepard ,Liara Ash ,Morinda ,Javek,Garris ,Edi knew what she had to do in the Normandy ,

Dr Chakwas was ready for casualty

The I want a line right here points down . and point to over to there . kill any thing that is Reaper tech .!

Every one was hitting their targets . Garris said chalk up one more ! Back at the missile battery .The killing kept up the more they killed the more came .they killed Shepard gave the order launched the missile!. Shepard : Edi hook up the Normandy up to the missile battery #1.

Still firing at the reaper tech .husk.

Commander ready Shepard : Fire Edi the missiles roared up to the Reaper direct hit!

missile battery#2 Edi hook the missile battery #2 Up to the Normandy ! Ash was still killing the husk . . Edi Fire ! missiles! She watched the missiles travel to the Reaper . Shepard one hit then the other .Shepard :Give it all we got I want every missile headed for the reaper all .missiles locked on soon the reaper was gone Shepard looked around all the crew was still there .

Anderson: rush the bream destroy it at all cost. Shepard could not just stand back and watch her crew get killed she thought back to her battle with the Bretaren how so many lost so many life

Shepard : was thinking about her sister I would not back down they my sister and killed in front of her .Now they will pay . she held the place blocked on both sides killing her way down the small alleyway . she held the spot . Shepard in a trance heard .Shepard Over here !

Ash : Anderson wants us to charge the beam he will give us the call Shepard : .OK let's do this ready go !

Every one was on run to the Reaper . IT was trying to hit as many as it could mostly the commander.

Ash:Shepard has been hit hard Shepard wont go down she the one that was to kill .

Liara was right behind her every one was in a full run .

About that time an explosion Reaper parts went flying Joker hit that one with the Normandy.

Then Shepard was in the dark was a pain in her leg then one in her right side chest .

I could not move no sound Shepard : Was every one dead did I get Liara T Soni killed? Is My crew all gone ?

tears was in Shepard's eyes it seemed like a long time just there Shepard did not know where she was.

Solder: Everyone is dead sir there all dead the reaper must killed them all .

.Shepard : the pain it feels like a ton was on top of me .

Shepard Drifts into her memory's she remember a tone that her Father hummed a lot

Shepard :what is on my chest holding me down? Every thing went black. Shepard heard a voice Sir over there over here !. First she heard Ash ,Shepard thought Garris,Morinda,Javek no Liara deep in her thoughts I lost Liara am I dead also?

Shepard's pain got worse .Shepard:at least i am still living ...the pain o the pain can't move . time had passed 3 weeks Shepard was thinking a light. I am dreaming go to the light? hell I can not even move the nite got brighter Shepard tried go get up A voice: Don't even try !stay still Shepard:. My crew my ... things went dark

Months later Shepard was awake .. still trying to get to where she was trapped could not move any way

The Nurse:Dr Chakwas her eyes are opening.

Shepard:Liara T Soni where is Liara ?The Nurse :Liara wasn't hurt as bad as you was Anderson :Commander it would the reapers was just trying to kill you..The reaper was just aiming at you

Anderson:It took us a while to dig you out Shepard:how bad is? It will take you a long time to heal

.Shepard: No.. Are the reapers still here.?

Shepard: I need to get back to my crew I am not going to leave my crew out there like this now LET ME GET UP! Liara where is Liara ?

Shepard: my Crew Ash,Miranda Lawson, Javek, Garris are they all gone?

Anderson:Tell the to Dr bring them in.\

Shepard's crew came in .

Garris: said and I thought that they was going to try to shoot me .

but I guess the way you pissed the last one off they was trying to kill you. and only you .

hell we had free run.

Garrus:got to the beam set a charge and when it went off it took the rest of them down with

Shepard:how bad am I? well Commander there was not a place on your body that was not hit .

Dr Chakwas:You came in very bad shape .

Marinda: Shepard do you remember how bad shape you was in at Cerberus station ?

Shepard:yea was in bunch of parts this makes the 2nd time you put me back together Marinda .

Marinda: i called my crew in got you back together and we are getting very good at it ..

Marinda:We did how ever put in a few extra parts Liara had us put in .

Shepard: O crap looks around two hand's two arms looked under the sheet yep they are still there got both legs I give up what is it?

Marinda :For that you will have to ask Liara T Soni

Shepard: Where is she?

Marinda: Liara is in the next room..

Shepard: let me up . LET ME UP !

Dr Chakwas:Liara T Soni was almost looked as bad as you was but she could still walk.

Shepard watched as Liara T Soni walked in tried to smile but it hurt.

Shepard: I feel bad I got Liara T Soni hurt

Shepard: I can't Stand to see her in so much pain.

Liara T Soni walked to where the bed slowly sat down tears in her eyes

Liara T Soni: I seen you drop with that Reaper on top of you. I ran to where you went at I halted by Ash getting stormed by a bunch of husk .

Ash:I wiped them out

Liara:. Just could not get to you we knew where you are on taking the reaper tech things out

Ash: soon we had a full unit Snipers all over even a rat could not get in without getting shot at!

Anderson:the gole was simple get you out And kill any thing moves or drop it the snipers.

Anderson: had a very high kill rate the Soldier's on the ground kept the husk out soon every thing was dead or going to die

Hacker:then we started digging the reaper dropped right on top of you I heard you cursing the reaper

Shepard:O that hurts .

Marinda: what does Shepard?

Shepard:Name it hurts .

Shepard:Liara T Soni just what was the extra part you had put in ?

Liara:Just try to let someone other than me in your mind Smiling.

Shepard: I just wonder what in the world .is some one tiring to start something?

In someone trying to take Liara T Soni away from me? am I just on my way to the nut house get fitted with those long sleeve shirts that tie in the back.? or did that reaper hit me that hard I can't think straight?

Shepard: I will just have to wait not knowing started humming a tune .

Liara: Shepard what is that tune ?

Shepard:I have no idea . just came to my mind Liara T Soni was smiling very big.

Shepard:wonder what that was about ?

Dr Chakwas:Shepard I need to talk when you had been hit by that reaper and the beam you Neural Pathway are damaged Edi went in to repair or rewrite .the Implant .

DrChakwas:.I hope that you are not mad.

Shepard: though I Was going crazy nuts ready for the straight jacket.

Shepard:so you did all that for me ?

Liara:well yea you took a very hard hit twice for the crew this is our way of thanking you .

Shepard:This means that you will always be messing with my head.? Liara just smiles

Months later with Shepard and the crew stayed with her Liara T Soni would never Leave Shepard Liara T Soni was given the Commander to watch over . It would take a another 10 years to get her was a small price to pay after all she got her side .Shepard and Liara T Soni was happy.

end of part 1


End file.
